Carrie: Blood Of Redemption
by Live2Rise
Summary: After Carrie (Chloë Grace Moretz)'s rampage of destruction throughout Maine, she revives herself as she runs into new allies and new problematic issues that'll test her temper and her decision to be a better person.


~Three Years Ago~

Sue (Gabriella Wilde) was in the hospital screaming in pain. Her parents were there beside her as she flashed back to when Carrie's arm came out and grabbed her...

Sue: No! Carrie!

Mrs. Snell: Sue...it was just a dream. Keep pushing.

Sue continued to yell in pain and soon she heard crying

Doctor: You have a beautiful baby girl.

Sue smiled while panting and remembered what Carrie said that night: "It's a girl." As soon as they cleaned her up and wrapped her up in a blanket, they gave her to Sue as her parents smiled and looked closely at their new born granddaughter

Sue: Hi there...my little Carrie.

She kissed her baby's face and held her little hand.

Later on that night, she's seen twisting and turning in her bed, having more nightmares about the past she tried to forget.

She couldn't get a goodnights sleep.

All the memories came flooding back. The screaming in agony, the painful blows, the body count and the hails of blood corrupted her head and she couldn't keep it out, for she felt responsible.

Sue: No, no, no, no, no! Get out of my head!

But that's when she saw an image. An image of a woman born in blood, raised in fear and the form of a broken angel ascending like a demon from the darkest pits of Hell.

The image opens its eyes and we see blood in the outline of the pupils. And then Sue screams and jolts out of bed.

It was storming when she woke up and little Carrie was crying in her crib. She rushed to her and lifted her up to comfort her.

Sue: Hey, hey, hey, shh. It's ok...I'm here. Mommy's here.

She looked out the window remembering those images of her past, a past she might not run away from...

(Title Sequence)

Sue (Narration): There is good and there is evil in this world and the life of one has been filled with evil. Even though, I tried to do good for others, evil comes in many different forms. It runs over all of us, like water. I thought I would be at peace after I showed my true colors but as I feared, God has yet to answer our prayers...maybe...maybe there is hope for us...but...what if...there's none?

~Present Day~

Carrie (Chloë Grace Moretz) breathed heavily as she broke the tombstone from her grave and slowly got her upper body above ground, wearing the same clothes she wore the night she "died". She had managed to cheat Death and has made a decision...she couldn't stay in Maine anymore. As she continued to look around her and coming back to terms of what she had done 3 years ago, she got herself out of the ground entirely and started limping and even losing balance.

She eventually goes by where her house used to be and saw all the destruction she caused that night. She continued to look at it until some woman came by and saw what she was staring at.

Anisha (Donnabella Mortel): Hey...You ok? You look like you been rolling in dirt or something.

Carrie: I don't wanna talk about it.

Anisha: Yeah. You could possibly relate to the girl who lived here...when there used to be a house, that is. The poor child suffered so much, many believed her own mom didn't love her.

Carrie: I'm sure she had hope she did.

Anisha: Yeah. Everyone's got to have hope. What's your name?

Carrie: Ca...Uh...Carolyn. What's yours?

Anisha: Paris. Anisha Paris.

Carrie: That's a beautiful name.

Anisha: Thanks. * **smiles** * Well, Carolyn. It may not be much but this is enough to get new clothes and food. The least I can do.

Carrie: Thanks. God bless you.

After Carrie bought new clothes and a bag, she found a torn and crumbled picture of her mother Margaret and her dad Ralph in the wreckage of her house and knew...she knew he was the only family she had left. She later walked up to the border of Maine and looked back at the place that gave her nothing but pain.

Carrie: I'll never forget this place no matter how hard I try. But I do know, I'm never coming back...Good riddance...

And then she turned away, walked off and never looked back.

Carrie (Voice over): The river of death has flown past me...It hasn't been contained cause it's the river. It flows endlessly. And it's filled with dead bodies. The bodies that I buried that night. Some speak to me, some don't. Some I recognize, other's I don't remember. But they're all there. They all are...

She was walking for days on end.

Until one day, she stopped because she was tired.

When all of a sudden, somebody blew their horn to wake her up.

Carrie: * **grunts** * What gives?

Ms. Desjardin (Judy Greer): Hey. You seem lost from here. Mind if I give you a ride?

Carrie didn't take long to recognize the face that called her out.

Carrie: Ms. Desjardin? What are you doing here?

Ms. Desjardin: I was just moving out of...you know. I didn't know it was you at first. What are you doing here?

Carrie: Uh...kinda the same as you. I'm on my way to see my dad.

Ms. Desjardin: Out here in this heatwave? How long you been out here?

Carrie: I...I don't really know.

Ms. Desjardin: Look honey, why don't you hop in my van? We're clearly heading in the same direction. You look like you been out here for days.

Carrie smiled for she knew she could trust Ms. Desjardin, though she hadn't seen her since prom and didn't think she still cared for her after that. So she hopped in and ad they drove off, Desjardin became curious about something.

Ms. Desjardin: Are you sure you've been ok? I heard what happened to your house and...some people said you were dead.

Carrie: Yeah, I...it's kinda complicated.

Ms. Desjardin: I bet. Where you been all this time?

Carrie: I can't really remember. Everything is just too much for me to think about. Why are you still nice to me? I mean, y-you saw what happened that night. What I've done and...

Ms. Desjardin: I don't blame you, Carrie. I never did. Never will. I...I don't even know if I should feel awful for those kids. I mean, look at what they did to you. I don't even know how Chris got in.

Carrie: Some of her friends let her in.

Ms. Desjardin: Well, next time...if there is a next time, we're gonna be having guards at the door and we'll be checking above the stage too. It's good to see you again, Carrie.

Carrie: * **Smiles** * Good to see you too.

Up on the road about three miles away from where Carrie and Desjardin were two teenage brothers, Sean Ford (Nat Wolff) and Raymond Ford (Alex Wolff). Sean's car had broken down, so Raymond had to check the engine as Sean tried to get it started.

Sean: Yo, Ray? How's it goin' back there?

Raymond: The motor's blown. Must've overheated last night. Damn it...

Sean: That's just perfect. What'd we do now? The repairmen are 20 miles away.

(Raymond see's Desjardin's van coming)

Raymond: Oh good, a van's coming. We can ask them for help.

Sean: Well, you're paying them if they do.

Raymond: I don't think we'll even have to pay them.

Sean: Yeah, you're right 'bout that. Hey!

Ms. Desjardin saw Sean waving and being the good sport that she is, she pulls over.

Ms. Desjardin: Hey. You boys ok?

Sean: Yeah, umm...our car broke down and we can't get signals on our phones either, so...

Sean saw Carrie and he just stared at her, feeling his heart thumping as he felt weak at the knees.

Ms. Desjardin: Do you guys need a jump start?

Sean: Huh? Oh sorry...uhh...we would if it requires gas but...our motor kinda died.

Raymond: "Kinda" died? It's blown completely.

Ms. Desjardin: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you two can ride with us and we'll drive you to the first repair shop we come across with.

Sean: Oh uh...* **looks at Carrie again** * we don't want to be any trouble.

Ms. Desjardin: Don't feel bad. It's fine.

Raymond: Thanks.

They grabbed their stuff and hopped in the van and Sean was still a little sweaty around Carrie.

Raymond: Hey, Sean. You ok? You look a little...you know...

Sean: No, I'm not. I'm...I'm just tired.

But Carrie was already reading his mind.

Carrie: ...No...I don't think you're tired.

Both (Raymond, Sean): Huh?

Carrie: You feel some sort of affection over me.

Sean: What?

Raymond: What makes you say that?

Carrie: Well...I can tell that wasn't a staring contest.

Raymond: Ha! Sean, you little sneak. My bro here is actually someone you should get to know, Miss...

Carrie: White. Carrie White.

Sean: Carrie White? That's a pretty name. * **offers his hand and Carrie shakes it** * My names Sean Ford and this is my brother, Raymond.

Raymond: Just call me Ray.

Carrie smiled lightly and soon Ms. Desjardin pulled up at a market.

Ms. Desjardin: We just need a few things here.

Raymond: No problem. Maybe we can pick some stuff for the car.

Sean: Depends, Ray. We are at a supermarket, not Home Depot.

Ms. Desjardin: Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to pick out what you need.

Carrie takes a long look inside and quickly realized how easy it was to get lost.

Carrie: Umm...do we have to worry about any of us getting separated in here?

Ms. Desjardin: If you're that nervous about it just stick with me, ok?

She nodded and they all went in, but when Carrie and Desjardin went to get bathroom products, they had an unexpected encounter.

Sue: Excuse me. Sorry to disturb you, but do you know where the...

The minute they saw each other, they both froze.

Sue: Carrie...

Carrie: S-sue? What are you doing here?

Sue: I was gonna ask you the same thing.

Ms. Desjardin: Sue...I...I wasn't expecting to run into you...

Sue: Nor was I expecting you, Miss Desjardin. I just moved here with my mother.

Memories again came rushing back and while Sue and Desjardin tried their best to dodge it, Carrie wasn't ready.

Carrie: No...no more...you stay away from me...

Sue: Carrie, I-I...

Ms. Desjardin: Sue, I think you're giving her too much pressure.

(Sean comes by)

Sean: Hey, is everything...Sue?

Sue: Sean...uh...

Ms. Desjardin: Well...guess we have a little reunion here. I don't want to disrupt anything, so I'll back up a little.

Carrie: Please...thank you.

Sean: Hold on, you know her?

Sue: Yes.

Carrie: *'''to herself'''* No, she doesn't.

Sue: Come on. Could you at least give me a chance-

Carrie: Why should I? You didn't care about me...

Sue: Yes, I do!

Carrie: **BACK OFF!**

And then all of a sudden, toiletries, drinks, food, anything that was near them shook and some of them fell.

Everyone stood there in shock.

(Raymond comes by)

Raymond: What the hell is going o- Whoa...

Sue: Hey...guys...

Carrie looked around to see all of the confused and ecstatic faces. Then she looked at Sue and the rest.

Carrie: You all know each other? * **scoffs** * Somehow, I'm not surprised.

Carrie was about to walk away but Sean grabbed her hand.

Carrie: If you're all trying to trick me again...consider it played.

Sue: Wait, Carrie. They don't know about that night.

Carrie: Oh, they don't? Well, I'll be happy to tell them what you and your sister-like evil friend did to me.

Sue: Oh my...come on. What do you want me to do to make it up to you?

Carrie:...Just go to hell...

Carrie stormed off but Sean went after her and Raymond turned to Sue and Desjardin.

Raymond: Talk about an attitude adjustment. What's wrong with her?

Sue: I'd rather not...

Ms. Desjardin: She has a point. Some things are...better left unsaid.

Raymond: Well, that's not the way it works for me. I use to feel the same with a couple of friends of mine. Things...didn't go well.

(Then it cuts to Carrie waiting in the car. Sean meets up with her)

Sean: Hey. You ok?

Carrie: How long did you know Sue?

Sean: Just for a week. She moved here awhile ago. I didn't know you two had history.

Carrie: It's nothing worth talking about.

Sean: I promise I won't judge.

Carrie: Now is definitely the worst time.

Sean: I feel ya. I have this crazy ex at home. She was...well, she turned out to be a huge mistake.

Carrie: What happened?

Sean: Like you...Worst time to talk about it.

Carrie smiled lightly at him then Desjardin and Raymond came back and they headed off.

Then it cuts to Sean and Raymond's place.

Sean: This is our stop. Come on, Ray.

Raymond: Hold on, hold on. Don't rush me. Hey...think you wanna crash here?

Carrie then takes a good look at Ms. Desjardin.

Carrie: I think...

Ms. Desjardin: Hey, it's up to you just as long as they both behave.

Carrie: Well...I would but...I actually came here looking for my father.

Sean: Is he anyone we know?

Carrie: Do you know Ralph White?

Raymond: Nah. Doesn't ring a bell.

Sean: But...we can help you find him if you want.

Raymond: What? Do we put in a search party?

Sean: Nothing that serious, Ray.

Carrie: That's really sweet but...I don't want to waste your time.

Raymond: Hey. If you were wasting our time, we wouldn't bother asking.

Sean holds out his hand and Carrie stared at him for a moment and then took it

Ms. Desjardin: Carrie? If they give you any trouble, you can call me on this number. It's my cell.

She hugged Ms. Desjardin and went with Ray and Sean as Desjardin drove off.

Then it cuts to early in the morning where Carrie looked at herself in the mirror (it didn't break this time) and realized her powers were something she needed to work on more. So she decided to do some more research on her abilities.

Lucky, the home computer was still working so she looked up more info on telekinesis for hours and didn't find much...until she saw a name.

Carrie: Andrew Detmer?

And that piqued her interests.

She looked up the date of birth, which school he went to and claimed he got his powers from some alien experiment. They said he was crazy and was pushed around. Carrie just learned she was also not the only one who was pushed over with gifted abilities. Then, from behind, she heard someone saying...

Sean: He was a student at our school a couple of years ago.

Carrie: You knew him?

Sean: A little bit. I had a couple of classes with him, but that was it.

Carrie: What happened to him?

Sean: Honestly, I don't know. Me and Ray did see him trying out some weird psychic stuff outside of class, however. Thought it was a prank or something.

Carrie:...Apparently, it wasn't.

Sean: What do you mean?

Carrie: Well...what would you say if...that psychic stuff was real?

Sean: Well again...I don't know. I'd be stunned for sure but...quite fascinated. Why?

Carrie sighed and slowly got up from the seat.

Carrie:...I can't hold this in cause...I need to know if I can trust you.

Sean: Sure.

Carrie was afraid of how he would react but she closed her eyes and while using her mind, she made the every item in the room shake, levitate, etc...And then she stopped.

Sean: Whoa! What the...Ho-Did you...

Carrie: Yes...

Sean: My god...then the stunts Andrew did was no joke. That's...that's...

Carrie: Freakish...?

Sean: Amazing!

Carrie: Huh...really?

Sean: Of course. I've always believed in the supernatural. No one would believe me cause I was younger, but I wasn't crazy. I mean, to put it simply, I really had no idea that there were people like you and him who are out there in this world.

Carrie then takes a second and looks out the window.

Carrie: Yeah...I guess so.

(Then it cuts to a van screeching outside of the house)

Carrie: Who's that?

Sean: Oh...that's probably Thomas and his gang. If I'd known they were coming, I'd announce.

Carrie: Friends of yours?

Sean: Uhh...kind of...they're a little...* **'''heheh'''** *...I'll tell you later. I'll be right back. RAY! COMPANY!

(Raymond comes running down the steps)

Raymond: Hold on. I got it, I got it.

He opens the door to see Thomas Holland (Asher Monroe Book), Ian Simmons (Nick Robinson) and Alex Campbell (Robbie Jones) outside near the foot of the door.

Alex: Ray-ray! Wassup, man? It's been a while now. How long has it been?

Ian: I dunno. And I bet he doesn't know. you know he's not good at keeping track of...

Raymond: 6 months.

Ian: Oh...kay. I stand corrected.

Thomas: Whoa whoa whoa, guys. Take a chill pill, ok? The guy's uncomfortable. We should help fix that.

Raymond: First of all, why come here uninvited and unannounced? Besides, I told you I'm not going back to your gang.

Ian: There's always a second chance in life, mate. You need to know...Wait. Who's that?

(Sees a glimpse of Carrie going out the back door)

Raymond: Who's what?

Alex: I don't see anything

Thomas: Same.

(Carrie and Sean sneaks out the back.)

Sean: Like I said, they aren't really pleasant to be around. Besides, I wanted to take you somewhere anyways.

Carrie: Wha-where?

Sean: You'll see.

(Cuts back to Ray)

Thomas: What'd you hiding anyway? And where's that bro of yours? Cause someone back there is a little...what's the word...desperate.

Raymond: Oh god...don't tell me...it better no-

Kaitlyn (Scout Taylor-Compton): * **distantly** * Oh Seeeeeaaaaan! You in there?

Raymond: Oh, come on. Why'd you guys bring her along?

Ian: It was her idea.

Raymond: Yeah, that's what I thought.

Soon, Kaityln came up to the doorstep.

Kaitlyn: Hey, Ray. Lost some weight, I see. Is Sean home?

Raymond: Ahh...no. Even If he was, I don't think he'd want to see you anyways.

Kaitlyn: Too bad. Cause I'm not done with him yet. Seeeeeeaaaaan!

She pushed Ray out the way. Then Thomas, Ian & Alex followed.

Raymond: Son of a...* **to himself** * This is your ass on the line here. You can do this.

And then he shuts the door.

(And then it cuts to where Sue's house is.)

Carrie: W-wh-why? Out of all people, why her?

Sean: I can tell already that there's bad blood between the two of you. Bad blood that needs to be resolved.

Carrie: Uh...

Sean: Why do you hate her so much, Carrie? I get that it was bad history, but what exactly happened?

Carrie: I...* **Sighs** * ok. Ok. I might as well confess. But you might think less of me afterwards.

And so Carrie told Sean the story of her whole life and everything she suffered through. She told him about her mom, about Chris and Sue, about the period incident and when Chris posted a video of it, about prom, about the destruction she caused, when her mom tried to kill her and when her house fell apart.

Sean: Whoa. I didn't think it'd be THAT bad.

Carrie: Yeah...

Sean: I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. But did you really die?

Carrie: I don't really know. I mean I blacked out after my house was destroyed. Then I woke up in darkness and I had to use my powers to break out of there.

Sean: Well...when we see Sue, I'll be right there with you.

Carrie: * **sighs and nods** *

(And they walk to the front door with one behind the other)

(Carrie was the one that knocked on the door.)

(Sue answered.)

Sue: Hello?

Carrie: Hey, Sue. I...um...I just...wanted to...

Sean: Carrie had something she needed to tell you. I think it's something you need to hear.

Sue: Is it any good?

Carrie: A little, but I first I have to know why...

Sue: Why what?

Carrie: You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about...

Sue realized what she meant by that.

Sue: * **sighs** * Ok, ok...Carrie, I...it wasn't my fault. Ok, some of it was, but still...I didn't realize how wrong it was 'till I saw the pain in your eyes. It smacked me right in the face and...I had to do something about it. So I thought about it and decided to get Tommy, so he...

(Carrie cuts her off)

Carrie: Tommy? Wait a second. You asked Tommy to take me to prom?

Sue: Y-yes...cause...

Carrie: So he didn't ask me on his own? He didn't notice me till you asked him to?! I bet he said no at first and JUST wanted to go with you!

Sue: Carrie...

Carrie: That would make sense cause no one there ever cared about me. So...wait...now it make sense. You had Tommy take me to prom and he only agreed cause of Chris's plan to humiliate me! So he lured me there, you all voted us for king and queen just for you all to spill that blood on me! Is THAT what really happened, Sue?! IS IT?!

(The ground shook a little)

Sean backed up a little bit.

Sue: Relax, damn it! Stop jumping to conclusions! It's not what you think.

Carrie: Don't...tell me...to relax! I never had a chance to relax the entire time I was here. My life has been nothing but pain since the day I was born... and there isn't anything good to come out of that. Every time this happens, I just...I...* **sniffles** *...I never wanted this...

She got down to her knees and almost broke down into tears, but she and Sean eventually got up and went inside.

Later; when they were sitting down inside, Carrie gave Sue a chance to explain her side of the story.

Sue: Look...I wasn't always so popular, Carrie. Before Tommy and Chris came along, I was once lonely too. I mean it wasn't as bad as yours, but it was bad enough...I had bullies who were just as evil and nasty as Chris. I mean she was worse to you but...they treated me the same way. When I met Tommy and Chris, things were a bit different but...I didn't know I became what they were to me till I saw how we treated you.

Carrie: At least, tell me why though.

Sue: I don't know why...sometimes we don't know what we become. But, I really hated myself of what you had to go through. I was stupid. And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I should've thought about it before acting like such a b**ch.

Carrie: But, how'd you expect me to know that? I mean, back when I first had my period, I thought I was dying cause my mom never told me. And you called me a freak.

Sue: I know. I should've been more supportive cause you didn't know...* **sniffs** * but I'm really sorry, Carrie...

Sue began to cry and Sean and Carrie felt awful. Then Carrie walked up and hugged her.

Sean: It's alright, it's alright...

Sue: I can't forgive myself for this...

Carrie: Hey, hey. Don't say that. You've already made yourself worse over this, this burden...Sue...please...

Voice: _Never..._

Stunned and surprised that she's actually hearing voices in her head, Carrie backs up and tries her best to dodge it.

Carrie: Who's there?

Voice: _You turned your back on Him as my kin have done the same. Wandering around in these pits of unholyness, screaming at poor souls whom have lost connection..._

Carrie: Get out my head.

Sue: what's wrong?

Sean: she's having a headache. Maybe more then that.

Voice: _...and you can't rely on nobody but the cold stains of your unacceptable..._

Carrie: **'''NO!'''**

Everything lifted up and the house shook.

Carrie: ***'''breathing heavily'''***

As Carrie runs out, Sean gets a call from Raymond.

Sean: Ray?

Raymond: _''Get 'em out. Get. Them. Out!''_

Sean: Ray, this is hardly a good time. Carrie freaked out and ran. I have to go find her.

Raymond: _''Not a good time?! NOT A GOOD TIME?! I'll tell you what's not a good time. Listen to this!''_

(Sean hears loud music through the phone)

Sean: ***'''Sighs*'''** Alright. Alright. I'll be right there. ***'''hangs up and looks at Sue'''*** Sue? Listen, I know you and Carrie got some past issues, but can you try and find her?

Sue: I suppose. I just need to get someone to watch the baby. I'll find her.

Sean: Let me know when you do.

He runs back to his car and Sue called a friend over to look after little Carrie.

Sue: ***'''over phone'''*** Hey. Yeah, it's me. I need you to do something for me, ok?

However, there was no need for a huge search because Carrie already ran back to Sean's home.

So she snuck in, only to be blown back by the loud music. So she managed to not only turn it off, but disable it completely.

Raymond: Oh thank God!

Alex: What the- I was just getting to the good part. Why you turn it off anyway?

Thomas: Eh man, you're talking to the wrong person.

Raymond: Does it really matter, though?

Ian: Ahh...yeah?

Raymond: I'm not in the mood right now. So stop playing around and get the hell out. Go on. Move, move! Out!

Kaitlyn: Alright, alright, alright! Can I least-

That's when she saw Carrie in the back. And then Sean walked in the front.

Kaitlyn: Who the hell are you?

Carrie: ...Carrie White.

Kaitlyn: Uh-huh. And why are you here?

Sean: That's none of your business, Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn turned around to see Sean by the door. She smirked and walked towards him.

Kaitlyn: Sean. ***Giggles*** You've been avoiding me.

Sean: For a good reason. You have no reason to be here, so hightail it and take them delinquents with you.

Kaitlyn looked at Carrie again and then Sean and suspected something between them that didn't give her a healthy satisfaction. Eventually, she and the others soon left and Sean turned to Carrie.

Sean: So...you told me your complicated life. You just met mine.

Carrie: ***sighs*** I got to lay down.

So she took whatever cover she could find and laid down on the couch and soon enough...asleep.

Sean: Oh my God...Can't stand that girl anymore.

Raymond: Hey. You and me both. It's best if we get goin'.

Sean: Well said.

As Sean and Ray went upstairs, Carrie began twitching and tossing and turning. The past was REALLY hard for her to avoid.

Little did Carrie know that she was getting multiple missed calls from Ms. Desjardin and since she didn't answer, she got worried. So she called Sue for help.

The next day, they both arrive at Sean's.

Ms. Desjardin: They must be here. Carrie would know better then to be wandering around in the streets.

Sue: Do you even know for sure? Come on...

Little did they know Kaitlyn was watching from the other side of the road. And she bought Tara Kendrick (Molly Ephriam) with her.

Tara: Tell me why we're here again?

Kaitlyn: We're trying to learn more about this girl. Her and Sean seem to be awfully close and no one lays a hand on him but me.

Tara: Uh...jealous much?

Kaityln: Shut up.

As Kaityln continues to stalk from the van, they (Sue, Ms. Desjardin) knocked on the door which woke up Carrie. She got up yawning and answered as her eyes bolt up.

Carrie: Wh-uh-come in.

So they stepped inside and sat down.

Ms. Desjardin: Have you been in here the whole time? We've been looking for you.

Carrie: Yeah. I have. Sorry that I kept you worried. But I had to take some time to think about this before I went to sleep last night and I've made up my mind. Sue...

Sue: Yes...

Carrie stood up and said...

Carrie: I forgive you.

Sues eyes lit up as she turns to Ms. Desjardin.

Sue: Wha-Did I-did she actually-

Ms. Desjardin: Yes. I think you've reached her, Sue. She can't hold the pain anymore.

Carrie: Yeah...I feel like if I hold on to this pain any longer, I'll be even more broken then before. Besides, I was taught that God forgives all sins, so I should probably start now. I was stupid to think nobody was trying to help me. I'm sorry, Sue.

Sue: I never thought I'd hear those words coming from you.

Ms. Desjardin: Hey...it's the reasonable thing to do. I was actually looking forward for this day. And now that's it's here, I...I'm at a loss for words.

They all smiled as Carrie and Sue grabbed each other in a tight hug. Then, Sean and Ray came downstairs into the room with Kaitlyn and Tara still watching from outside.

Sean: I see you two finally put the past behind y'all.

Sue: We needed to be over this one way or the other. What other choice did we have?

Raymond: Well, you could've...

Sean: Ray, please. Don't start with those corny jokes, ok? ***'''chuckles*'''** Now is not the time.

Raymond: ***'''chuckles'''*** I was trying to take a shot at it, ok?

Sean: No, you're not...Anyways...Carrie, could I talk to you in the back for a second?

Kaitlyn & Tara were still watching as they saw them moving to the back. So Kaitlyn followed them.

Kaitlyn: Oh no...Where exactly do you think you're going, hot stuff?

Tara: H-hey. Wait up.

(They follow them and see Sean talking to Carrie)

Carrie: What is it?

Sean: I just wanted to ask you something.

Kaitlyn listened from the window.

Tara: I can't see. What's going on?

Kaitlyn: Shh.

Sean: I know you got a lot on your mind and stuff and of course you're looking for your dad and all, but...what'd you like to do for fun?

Carrie: I...hardly know what fun is...

Sean: In that case, I'll just have to show you.

He took out a flier for an upcoming karaoke anniversary event at the Citywalk's Rising Star hosted by Julie Alexander and gave it to her.

Carrie: You want me to...come with you?

Sean: Yeah, why not? I know you're going through a lot emotionally and psychologically and I thought you needed to unwind.

A part of Carrie thought to herself, "Hmmm, I think he's right." But then she thought back to when Tommy asked her out to prom and how it ended.

She looks down and then slowly looks back up.

Carrie: Sean, you've been very sweet to me. I couldn't have asked for a better person than you to help me. But I already told you what happened the last time I got invited to an event.

Sean: It's different this time, ok? What's the possibility it's gonna happen again?

Carrie: In my case, it just will...

Sean: Carrie, come on...

Carrie: I don't know...besides, I saw the way your girlfriend looked at me.

Sean: Girlfriend?

Carrie: The one you told to leave along with those other boys.

Sean: Kaitlyn? Girlf-Oh no. I told you she ain't my girlfriend...not anymore.

Carrie: But when she was here, she looked at you like she still was.

Sean: She's always been that way. But I'm telling you: her and I are over; period.

Kaitlyn clutched her fist outside.

Sean: Look. Give me a chance to prove nothing will happen. I'll take you to meet my good friends at school.

Carrie: But I'm not in your school.

Sean: I can help you get in. I mean, you never know if you might run into your dad there. And if I prove myself, will you consider going with me?

Carrie: ***'''sighs'''...***

Raymond: Sean? You ok back there?

Sean: Everything's fine.

Carrie looked at him in the eyes and gave him his answer.

Carrie: Alright...yes, I-I guess I could play along..

Sean: Really? Great! I promise you, you won't regret it this time.

Carrie giggled as Kaitlyn grew angry and jealous

Tara: What's happening in there?

Kaitlyn: Nothing. We're done...for now.

Later, we cut to Kaitlyn's house. That night, Kaitlyn was on her laptop online chatting on Twitter.

Kaitlyn (typing): ***'''sighs*'''** ''Just...unbelievable. Out of all the...Why would he... ***'''aargh*'''** This-this has to be the biggest level of bullsh-t that I've seen. Why would Sean not tell me we were through? Was I not good enough? What does Carrie White have that I don't? He could've told me what was wrong but, no...I've seen a lot of stupid stuff before, but this takes the f-cking cake. I swear I hate her. I f-cking hate that Carrie White''.

When she finished typing, she laid back on her bed. Then, Unknown chatter pops up and responds to her tweet.

Unknown (typing): ''You hate Carrie White too?''

Kaityln saw the response and was puzzled about it meant by that. So she responded back.

Kaitlyn (typing): ''Uhh...yeah. Why? Who is this?''

Unknown (typing): ''A friend, perhaps. Depending if you really really REALLY hate Carrie White enough that you want to kill her.''

Kaitlyn (typing): ''What? What'd you mean by that? What'd you hate her for?''

Unknown (typing): ''For everything. She's the thorn in my sight. The hand in my cookie jar. The reason I never sleep well at night knowing I have to live in the same reality as her. So my reasons are my own like yours is your own.''

Kaitlyn took some time to think about it.

Kaitlyn (typing): ''Hmmm...what did you have in mind?''

Unknown (typing): ''I'll send you what you have to know...And I'll tell you everything...''

So it sent all the information about Carrie's abilities and lots more.

This was too big for her to keep it to herself. She had to tell the others.

Kaitlyn: Alex! Ian!

Ian and Alex: *'''Rushes in*''' What?!

Kaitlyn: Check out the story of Sean's new girlfriend.

(Shows them the info)

Ian and Alex: Whoa...

Ian: But hold on. Why are you giving us this informa- Wait.

Kaitlyn: That's right. I'm gonna show that tramp what happens when she messes with MY man. And I'll need some help.

Alex: '''scoffs''' Help? Did you even read what you just showed us? Besides, it's gonna take more then just one person to take care of someone like that.

Kaitlyn: Yeah...you're right...

Later that night, a girl named Aimee Summers (Kaitlyn Dever) was working late in the library at Sean's school 'till she heard a door downstairs opening.

Aimee: Hello?

She turned back to her work then she heard quiet breaths behind a book shelf. A creak was heard and she looked back and became a little nervous.

Aimee: Kaitlyn? Ian? Scott? Is that you?

There was no answer 'till a book shelf fell over. She screamed but got out of the way in time and a man (one of them) in a costume came out and approached her. The girl ran down to the exit only to see it was chained up from the outside

Aimee: Oh god, no...

She looked back as the killer was coming at her. She banged at the door, yelling for help and screamed when the killer swung his knife, hacking her up.

The next day, Sean and Raymond was taking Carrie to his school and realized it was engulfed with police cars and ambulances. They all got out and surveyed the carnage.

Sean: What the hell just happened here?

Raymond: I'm just as surprised as you.

Carrie: Oh my...*'''covers her mouth*'''

And that's when Scott Herolds (Chris O' Neal) pulled up in his car and made his way over there.

Sean: Scott! You have any idea what just happened?

Scott: I couldn't get further into any details, but all I know is this girl who was working late in the library got confronted by somebody and was absolutely massacred.

Sean: Jesus Christ... it gets worst, doesn't it?

Scott: You know me too well. Most of the blood from her body was transferred...

Raymond: Sorry to interrupt, but how do you know this...and what do you mean by transferred?

Scott: Like as in the psycho who did it used whatever it could use to get the blood out of her body. *'''looks over at Carrie'''* And I'm sorry, who are you?

Sean: This is Carrie. She's new here. And a little sensitive so...be sure to lay off your schemes from her.

Scott: Oh well...Carrie, you picked a perfect day to get transferred here. Cause blood definitely has spilled today.

They saw them bringing the body out in a body bag which gave Carrie chills. Her powers did get a little loose as the alarms in multiple cars were set off as well as some cars getting flipped.

Raymond: Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Relax...You'll be alright..

Carrie: *'''twitching*'''

Fast forward to the gym and we see Carrie watching Sean from the bleachers in a wrestling match. And Kaitlyn was watching as well.

Carrie: *'''thinking*''' Is it me or...is he the one? No one's ever made me feel this way before. There's no doubt about what I've done and where I've come from and all, but...

And then someone sat down next to her...

Anisha: Carolyn?

Carrie: Anisha...I had no idea you were here.

Anisha: Yeah, I'm just visiting...I used to be part of this school back when I was a sophomore. Brings back memories.

Carrie just nodded and stared at Sean wrestling in the center of then gym.

Anisha: So what's on your mind?

Carrie then pointed to Sean.

Anisha: Yeah. I know Sean. Really nice guy. But what about him?

Carrie: I-I think I'm...

Anisha: You have feelings for him, right?

Carrie turned to Anisha and nodded "Yes", until...

Voice: ''He won't protect you...my child...''

Carrie could hear the traumatic voice screeching in her head again.

Carrie: No...not again...

Anisha: Huh? What's the matter with you?

Voice: ''He's only like the others. Like a dog who smells and slobbers so improperly just like my own. Your suspicions were correct. And these Godless demons will do it to you again...The cancer from these lifeless sack of souls will haunt you for the rest of your days...''

Carrie: '''LEAVE ME ALONE!'''

The force of her scream caused all the bleachers to open, close or be ripped apart/destroyed.

(Everyone freaked out and soon they all looked at her)

Sean: Carrie?

Then Anisha looked in his direction.

Anisha: Did he- Did he just call you Carrie?

Carrie looked at everyone with confusion.

She nodded "Yes" to Anisha and then ran out the door. When she ran out, she turned to her right and saw Rachel Lang (Odeya Rush) outside the principals office. But she ran before Rachel turned around to spot her.

Sean was about to follow her, until Raymond stepped in.

Raymond: Sean, I got this.

Sean: Ray. Come on, you don't know what's happen-

Ray already went after her.

Sean: -ing.

Raymond managed to catch up with her outside.

Raymond: Hey. Where you going?

Carrie: Please, I just want to be left alone.

Raymond: What's good about being alone? Sounds like you've been like that for a long time.

Carrie: You wouldn't understand.

Raymond: Well, I'd like to.

Carrie slowly turned around to face him.

Carrie: Let's just say...once you get on my bad side, I hope you've prayed for Mercy. See, they think it's funny, but I find it sad; that the dreams in which I'm dying were the best ones I've ever had.

And then she walked off.

Raymond: *'''to himself'''* What...does...that mean?

Eventually after walking around so much, she stepped on something.

She lifted her foot up and caught whatever she stepped on with her powers. It was a ring.

She caught the ring in her hand and saw some carved words on it: "In God's Blessed Time, We Are One."

Carrie: These words...They were on Momma's wedding ring. And so did...Dad?

Carrie went around the school looking through door and windows, wondering if her father is one of the teachers 'till she bumped into someone.

Thomas: Hey! Watch it!

Carrie: Sorry, I...

Thomas: Wait a minute. You're Sean's lady friend. I don't recall you being here before.

Carrie: I'm new here.

Thomas: Right. But why are you here?

Carrie: I...

Thomas: Maybe that's because you don't belong here.

Alex: True. Things were already bad enough since that Andrew loser made a nut out of himself.

Ian: And you and him could relate.

Thomas: And what's that you got there?

He takes the ring out of her hands.

Carrie: Hey! Give that back!

Thomas: Or what? It's junk anyway. I'm gonna crush this thing.

Carrie used her powers on a locker door to bash Thomas in the head as she took the ring back and ran.

Thomas: Son of a...

Ian didn't think twice. He charged after her.

Alex: Ian! Not a good idea!

But he was long gone.

The chase was relatively short considering the fact that Ian was once part of the track team. And when Carrie stopped to catch her breath outside of the school, Ian tackled her.

Carrie: *'''grunts'''* Get off!

Ian: Give me that ring!

Carrie: No! Let go of me!

Carrie then used her powers to push Ian off of her. But Ian went to get her again, and as Carrie looked behind her, she saw Sean tackle Ian and punch him in the nose.

Sean: Y'all keep messing with the wrong person.

Carrie looked at him and grabbed him in a hug.

Sean: It's alright. Come on.

Carrie then looked at Ian and then used her powers again to throw him through the window back into the school. Sean walked away with Carrie in his arms leaving Ian with a nose bleed.

Carrie: Thank you. I don't know what-would've...

Sean: Hey, it's alright. Look, I keep my promises and I'm making one now. I promise that I will protect you no matter what the cost. It doesn't really at this point whether you're an enemy or not because at the end of the day, you're still-

Carrie: My hero...

Sean: Hmm?

Then Carrie took hold of his hands...and kissed him.

Sean was stunned at first, but he ended up kissing her back and they were unaware the Unknown was watching from afar as it clutched it's fist with a hard grip. Later at lunch, Kaitlyn, Tara, Thomas and Alex sat down as Ian held a paper towel to his nose.

Kaitlyn: What the hell happened to you?

Ian: That little demon happened to me!

Kaitlyn: What?

Thomas: Basically, we ran into Sean's friend, we tried to take her ring, the locker smacked in front of me...

Tara: Then Ian ran after her for God knows what reason...

Alex: Then Sean popped out of the blue and saved her miserable ass.

Kaitlyn: You know that isn't part of the plan?!

Ian: I get it! I just get careless at times, alright? It's not my fault she had backup. When is the next phase of the plan anyways?

Kaitlyn: First of all, you're the ONLY ONE in the background. So unless I SAY that you're needed, you back the f**k off and do the technical stuff for the team. And second...we strike again. Tonight.

Alex: What happens tonight?

Kaitlyn: Our mystery friend will provide in that. Meantime, let me take care of Sean. I know, for one, he's not very good at...being a d*** to me.

(Later, Sean was at his locker getting his gym bag 'till Kaitlyn popped up behind the door)

Sean: Jes-Aah!

Kaityln: Hey, boo.

Sean: Come on! Do you have to do that every time?

Kaitlyn: Sorry. Wouldn't be the first time.

Sean: It wasn't the first time. I don't know what you want, but if this anything to do with Carrie, then can it. Now is really not a good time, Kait.

Kaitlyn: Wait, Sean! I'm sorry I was being such a b**ch last time. I hate for us to be enemies. It's just that...Aimee...the girl who was murdered last night...was a close friend of mine...I guess this day was my wake up call. I mean, I was struck down when I heard what happened and it ate at me, because it made me realize how awful I was...so what'd you say?

Sean: Well I...I-I guess...

Kaitlyn: Thank you.

She grabbed him in a tight hug and smirked when Carrie saw them and gasped. Sean saw her and she ran.

Sean: Carrie?

He tried to go after her, but he couldn't keep up and lost her as Kaitlyn made a satisfying smile.

An hour later, Sean, Scott & Raymond were walking out of the front door at the end of the day and he was awfully worried that he screwed up with Carrie and royally pissed at Kaitlyn for deceiving her like that.

Scott: What's up, Sean? You look pissed.

Raymond: Bro? Be honest, now.

Sean: Kaitlyn. She got all over me and Carrie thinks...

Scott: Ah damn. Man, that sucks. Ever since you two split up, she's been obsessive for you like a predator on it's prey.

Sean: I just don't know what I'm gonna say to Carrie. She thinks I was two timing.

Scott: You know...I can probably help you fix this. But depends on one question: You think Kaitlyn would go out with me?

Sean: What?

Raymond: You and Kaitlyn?

Scott: Why not? I could finally get her off your back.

Raymond: There's something wrong with that picture. But it could work.

Sean: Well, I guess...I mean you're single...she's single...It could work.

Then Kaitlyn and three of her friends came from behind and was smiling at Sean.

Kaitlyn: Hi, Sean.

Raymond: Piss off.

He ignores her; Sean and Raymond leave and her mouth drops open.

Scott: Hey, Kaitlyn. Wow, I like your necklace.

Kaitlyn: Thanks...it reminds me I'm not a loser like you.

She and her friends walk off.

Sue then passed by on her way back from the gym (for some reason) and saw Carrie with her face buried in her hands near her house.

Sue: Carrie-what happened? Did anyone try and do something to you again?

Carrie: No...not this time.

Sue: Then what's wrong?

Carrie: Did you know Sean already has a girlfriend? He took her back.

Sue: What? It makes no sense.

Carrie: Well, I just saw them. And they were hugging...he...he...really doesn't care about me...I mean I thought he...

Sue: Carrie. I know Sean wouldn't do that to you. He's never done anything like that. I mean, Kaitlyn is all like high and mighty like Chris used to be. She was always picking on people who were smaller than her and she's got Thomas, Ian, Alex, Tara and sometimes Scott under her control. As for Sean and Ray, they wouldn't tolerate that from her, so Sean broke it off.

Carrie: Then why would he take her back now?

Sue: How do you know that for sure? You said you saw him hugging her. Did you see him kissing her?

Carrie: N-no...

Sue: Then there's no need to be in a emotional wreak. That was just part of her plan. Trust me, Sean would never choose a b-ch like her over you. Mentally in here, *'''points to her heart'''*, you are better than her in everyway.

Carrie smiled a little bit at Sue.

Sean and Ray's car pulled up and Sean looked at them in worry that they're mad till Sue smiled at him and walked by him

Sue: I'll let you two talk. Come on, Ray.

Raymond: Where we going?

They drove off and Sean sat next to Carrie.

Sean: Look...I know you're super pissed off at me but...

Carrie: Actually, I'm the opposite. Sue says Kaitlyn just tried to split us up.

Sean: Well, I'll tell you that's the last time I fall for her plans. But, Carrie...I know you've only known me for weeks, but what I'm really positive about is that...my feelings for you are never gonna change.

Carrie: Yeah. Nor mine for you. You took me in, you stood up for me. You fixed everything between me and Sue. You saved me...and you changed me forever. I...I love you for all that.

Sean: R-really? You love me?

Carrie: Yes.

Sean smiled and kissed her passionately till...

Voice: ''He lies!''

Carrie: ARRGH!

Sean: What's wrong?!

Voice: ''your hands have been forever stained by this unholy trifle. Continue to travel down this road of unworthiness and you will cease to be one of God's greatest gifts...''

Carrie: Wait, that voice...Is that...Momma? No...it can't be...

Sean: Mom? What'd you talking about?

Carrie: How are you here?

Margaret appeared as a ghost but only Carrie sees her and she gasped

Margaret (Julianne Moore): ''I came back to remind you of your place again. Leave that young man now or the devil will have you in his grasp again...''

Carrie: No...

Margaret: ''There's only one place where your loyalty lies...''

Carrie: You don't control me anymore...

Sean: Carrie, snap out of it. There's nothing there.

Carrie looked again and Margaret was gone.

Carrie: There's something wrong with me, Sean...There's something wrong...

(Sean went up to her and held her tight)

Fast-forward later that night, Sue's mom, Eleanor was just driving her car on the way home and just call it a night. But outta nowhere, it striked.

The killer popped from the backseat and grabbed Mrs. Snell by the throat causing her to lose control and let go of the wheel. The car rams into a tree and Mrs. Snell falls out. but her leg wasn't in good condition. She tried to crawl out but the killer came out of the car, walked up to her and swung his knife at her. We cut to when the killer walks away with bags of blood in his hands.

Cut to later that night, police came knocking on Sue's door.

Sue: Evening, officers. What's wrong?

Lieutenant Nelson (Idris Elba): Are you Sue Snell?

Sue: Yes.

Lieutenant Nelson: I'm Lieutenant Joseph Nelson from the Florida State Police Department. Sorry to disrupt you at this time. But there's no easy way to say this.

Sue: Say what?

Lieutenant Nelson: Miss Snell, I am sorry to inform you that your mother was murdered today.

Sue dropped to her knees and burst into tears as Nelson held her tight.

Sean and Carrie heard the commotion from upstairs. They didn't want to disrupt anything.

Sean: Didn't deserve this. Too much for one person to handle.

Carrie: She just became a mother and now she won't see hers again...It's like I just lost another piece of me. First, my mother and now hers...it's...*'''sighs'''*.

Lieutenant Nelson: *'''distantly'''* I know this is a tough time, but I need to ask you a few questions so we can find out who did this.

Sue: *'''breathing heavily with tears in her eyes'''*,*'''distantly'''* Of course. Anything.

Eventually, Carrie came downstairs.

Lieutenant Nelson: You know her?

Sue: Yes.

Carrie rushed to Sue and hugged her very tight

Carrie: I'm so sorry.

Fast forward to the funeral...and we're up to Carrie's speech.

Carrie: *'''sighs'''* I used to believe that individuals who never cared for you or weren't involved in your personal lives aren't meant to leave much of a lasting effect in your heart. And it wasn't until this day that I realized that I was wrong. Having lost a parent myself, there is only so much that could've transpired for this to have happened. But I can only hope that the people who have suffered from this loss may find the will to move forward and use this as guidance down the right path. You can't outrun the past. You can only hope to confront and conquer. Sue...my condolences. May God bless you. May God bless you all. Rest in piece, Mrs. Snell.

Soon enough, the funeral was over and yet Sue, Sean and Carrie were the only ones there still.

Carrie was still at the tombstone on her knees just staring at it.

Carrie then placed a flower on it. Then Sean and Carrie held each other when she stood up and both hugged Sue.

Sean: That was a beautiful speech, Carrie.

Sue: My mom would've loved it.

Carrie: It's something I heard all my life. I planned to say it to my mom but...I was kinda dead too. But I figured you needed to hear it the most.

Sue: Thank you.

Sean: Why don't we all go out for pizza? It'll be good for us. It'll be good for you too, Sue.

As they walked off, Unknown watched from the trees as it clinched it's fist together.

It then pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

Unknown: '''COMMENCE THE NEXT PHASE.'''

Later that night at Ms. Desjardin's house, she was reading on her couch 'till she heard her doorbell ring.

Ms. Desjardin: Who could that be at this time of night?

She walked to the door but there was no one there.

Then all of a sudden, someone grabbed her from behind and tried to choke her but she escaped by hitting it with a nearby item.

She ran to the backyard but she didn't get far as she encountered ANOTHER mysterious figure.

And now she was surrounded.

Desjardin panicked 'till she grabbed a gun from her back pocket.

Ms. Desjardin: Back off freakazoid's! I wasn't born yesterday.

Killer: (Deep voice) '''IN THAT CASE, YOU MIGHT HAVE A REALITY CHECK TONIGHT...'''

We go behind the killer where he pulls off his mask which made Desjardin gasp in shock and the second figure grabbed her and stabbed her in the chest multiple times. Desjardin fell almost immediately.

Then the killer puts it's mask back on, grabs Desjardins gun and proceeded to shoot while Ms. Desjardin laid down defenseless.

Killer: (Deep voice) '''DROP...BY...DROP.'''

Unfortunately, they didn't get the chance to shoot before Carrie just so happened to stumble across them and when she saw Ms. Desjardin near death, that lights her fire.

Killer 2: (Deep voice) '''It's her.'''

Ms. Desjardin: Carr-carrie?

Carrie: How dare you...how-how DARE YOU!

Killer 1 fired a number of times at her, but the bullets shattered before they could even hit her.

The killers ran, but Carrie didn't bother chasing them. She turned to Ms. Desjardin and lifted her head up to her lap with tears and Sean, Sue and Raymond then rushed in.

Sean: What happened? Whoa!

Sue: Oh my god! *'''Covers her mouth'''*

Raymond: I'll call 911!

Carrie: Don't worry...I'm here. I'm here. Ms. Desjardin...It'll be alright.

Ms. Desjardin: Sweetie...I'm sorry...

Carrie: Don't be sorry...Don't go saying your goodbyes. I did what I had to do. Please try and stay awake.  
We're gonna get you to a hospital.

Ms. Desjardin: No...I'm... *'''chuckles and coughs'''*...clocking out here.

Carrie: *'''tearing up*''' Don't do this.

(Then Sue ran to her side)

Sue: Ms. Desjardin! Hang in there, please!

Ms. Desjardin: Hey...I'm sorry it had to be like this... At least I got to...see you for who...*'''coughs'''* you've become. *'''smiles'''*

Carrie: You've been there for me before the incident happened. Even after what I've done and even in death, you never gave up on me.

Desjardin slowly put her hand on Carries face as Carrie held on to it.

Carrie: *'''still with tears in her eyes'''* I can't give up on you now.

Ms. Desjardin: But now, you have to. Because it's for the best. And I know what it felt like to be you that night. This...wouldn't be possible if...if...I didn't meet...someone as...special...as...you...

Carrie: Wait. WAIT! WHO DID THIS?!

But it was too late...her pulse faded rapidly and before she could even answer...she was dead.

Carrie: No...no! no! '''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'''

The ground shook to no end as Carrie had just lost one of the few people who had shown her love and respect since the beginning. Carrie cried on her chest and Sean went over to hug her. Sue burst into tears herself.

We cut to when the paramedics took her body away and Lieutenant Nelson asked them if they knew anything.

Lieutenant Nelson: You said earlier that the victim saw the murderer's face before she was killed. Did she give a name?

Sue: No. It was too late.

Lieutenant Nelson: Well, is there anyone you can think of who might possibly be involved in this?

Sean: N-no. Not at all.

Raymond: If we did, you'd already know.

Carrie couldn't say anything for she had seen enough already.

Lieutenant Nelson: Alright. Well, thank you for your cooperation. Take care.

The lieutenant left and Sean and Carrie hugged again. Then Raymond turned to Sue.

Raymond: Who the hell's doing this? And why?

Sue: I have no idea.

The Unknown was watching from behind the house and chuckled quietly and ran.

But then Carrie spotted something that one of the two killers left behind: the walkie talkie.

Carrie: Hold on. I think I found something.

Raymond: Is that a...

Sean: Yeah. He probably needed backup. There's no way he could've done this own his own. Hell, we don't even know if it was a man.

But then Carrie started messing around with it...

Sue: What are you doing?

Carrie got it to work and then a voice answered.

Alex: *'''over the walkie talkie'''* Thomas? Is phase 3 finished?

Ian & Tara: *'''over the walkie talkie'''* What's going on?

It didn't take long for Carrie and the rest to realize who was on the end of the line.

Sean: Is that-are they working with-

Raymond: I can't believe those motherf-king, god damned, sons of b**chin'...

Sue and Sean: WATCH IT!

Raymond: Sorry. Uh...Carrie. You might wanna put that down like...now.

But she didn't.

Before she could speak into it, Sean grabbed her hand.

Sean: Babe, listen...if they know that we're on to them, it could put our lives on the line.

Carrie: But we have to stop them. What if they hurt more people?

Sean: We'll find some way but the best thing we need to do is keep an eye on them.

Carrie: *'''sighs'''*

Raymond: Look, I'll hold on to it and I'll let you know if they're planning anything. Besides the karaoke anniversary last time I heard is about 3 days away.

Sue: Relax...O.K? They won't hurt you.

Sean: But will you do something...if they do anything to you?

Carrie: We'll stop them, but I don't want to hurt anyone anymore...

Raymond: Well, we'll see about that.

But then something popped in Rays head.

Raymond: Sue, come here. I gotta talk to you.

So they started walking away from the scene as they engaged in a controversial conversation.

Raymond: I don't know, Sue. But something 'bout her is bugging me.

Sue: What makes you say that? I know she's got a short temper, but still...

Raymond: I ain't jokin'. I think there's something you or maybe Sean isn't telling me bout her. Maybe I'm too embarrassed to get involved in their business or his overprotectiveness won't allow him to spill it. Trust me...I know when something's not right...

Sue: Well, you haven't known her as long as I have. If only you could dive into my shoes, if only you could take a trip into my head, you would understand. The last thing you wanna do is piss her off.

Raymond: See, THAT'S what I don't get. What is it about Carrie that makes her so special? And what did she mean about getting on her bad side? This is making zero sense.

Sue: RAY! You will know this, eventually. But for now, just leave her be. The last thing you want is to make the same mistakes I did. And trust me: You DON'T.

Raymond's frustratation was increasing.

Raymond: *'''aargh'''* I swear I'll find out. I will.

He slowly walked away as Sue looked on.

By the next scene, it cuts to the afternoon of the next day. And Sue and Carrie actually visit the karaoke place (CityWalk's Rising Star).

Sue: Carrie, there's someone I like to introduce you to.

So she made her way towards the stage to introduce her.

Sue: Um...excuse me?

Julie Alexander (Constance Marie Lopez): Hold on a sec, Sue. I gotta fill out this- Sue?

Sue: Hey, Julie! *'''hugs her'''* Nice to see you again. It's been a while.

Julie Alexander: Same with you. Oh, and who might this be?

Carrie: I'm Carrie White.

Julie: Nice to meet you, Carrie. It's an honor to meet you.

Carrie: Same. Mind if we can sit down and talk?

Julie: Sure. Why not? I have time to spare.

So they sat down and they spent some time talking while Sue wandered around.

Julie: So are you from around here, Carrie?

Carrie: No. I came all the way from Maine.

Julie: That's a long way to go. How'd you get here?

Carrie: I had to walk until I got picked up.

Julie: Well...*'''chuckles'''* at least you'll get to start over, right?

(Then Carrie looked down with a look of seriousness on her face.)

Carrie: Julie, I have to ask you...Has there ever been a point in your life where you wanted to fit it, but it was so hard that you just couldn't?

Julie: Yeah. Once or twice. Why?

Carrie: Cause...I have a terrible secret. I...um...I have...

John: Julie?

Julie turned around and saw John Hargensen (Hart Bochner) near the doorway.

Carrie: Look...I...

She whispers it in her ear and Julie didn't say anything. She laid back in amazement.

Carrie: I understand if it's out of your comfort zone. I'll see you tomorrow.

Then it cuts to the hideout where Kaitlyn and the rest are stashed.

Kaitlyn: From what I know, this is the final stage. We get this right and she'll be out of our hair for good.

Ian: So when we gonna do it?

Kaitlyn: Eww! Never!

Thomas: He means the plan.

Kaitlyn: Oh. You should've said that! Well...tomorrow night is when we put the plan into action. Each one of you will have your own individual roles. You should know them by now, right?

Tara: Pretty much

Thomas: Yep

Alex: Crystal clear

Ian: Uh-huh

Unknown: '''GOOD...CAUSE WHEN WE DO FINISH THIS...THESE STREETS WILL STRIPPED CLEAN FROM THE ASHES OF THESE CREATURES. ONLY THE STRONG WILL THRIVE HERE'''. *'''whispers to itself'''* Power never felt so good...

And then it cuts to the day of the karaoke anniversary as Carrie was getting ready.

Sean and Sue: Carrie?

Sean: Is that my telekinetic princess?

Carrie: *'''smiles'''* Yes...I'm just...getting ready.

Sue: Hold on. I have something for you.

Carrie: Me?

Sue: yeah. Here...

And she hands Carrie a bracelet for luck.

Sue: Tommy gave this to me along time ago. Back when things were tough, he said it would bring good luck even through the hardest times.

Carrie: It's beautiful.

Margaret: ''It'll bring you nothing but...''

Carrie ignored her this time; admiring the bracelet and she hugged Sue.

Sean and Carrie were soon on their way but not before Raymond reminded them.

Raymond: Whoa. Hold on a second. Again, I just want make sure you'll have a good time.

Sean: No need to worry, Ray. Things will go well. Nothing out of the ordinary's gonna happen.

Raymond: Yeah, right. But if I do hear something coming out of this metal contraption, I'll call you to let you know what they're planning.

Carrie: And if that doesn't work?

Raymond: I'll stop what I'm doing and haul ass over there.

Sue: *'''chuckles*'''

Raymond: But seriously, no pressure. Have fun.

And they were off.

As they drove off, they didn't notice that they were being followed by the Unknown in another car.

As they made their way inside, Unknown radioed the rest.

Unknown: '''DO NOT F**K THIS UP. ARE WE CLEAR?'''

Kaitlyn: Check.

Thomas: Check.

Ian: Check.

Tara: Check.

Alex: Let's do this.

So they got into their positions as Sean and Carrie walked into the CityWalk's Rising Star. It was a rather beautiful sight.

Carrie: Oh my...it's better than I imagined.

Sue: They always turn out that way.

Sean: Anyone want a drink?

Carrie: Sure.

Sean and Carrie went to the bar hand in hand as Sue went by the stage. Outside, the killer was watching from one of the windows. It took off it's glasses as

Sean then turned around to see Kaitlyn in the near corner with Scott.

Sean: Oh, come on...

Carrie: What's wrong?

That's when she saw them.

Carrie looked down; then she looks around and sees the others.

Carrie: she's not alone. Not again with this. I-I feel like... I've just walked into...

Sean: Baby, come on. No person is risky or stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. Remember, Ray said he'd call if they were up to anything. Right now, it doesn't look it.

Carrie: You still gonna keep an eye out?

Sean: You know it. Besides, I saved you once. I'm more then obliged to do so again if they try and do harm to you.

Carrie: *'''smiles'''* You're the best.

And then they kissed.

Kaitlyn took a sneak peak over at their direction.

Kaitlyn: *'''thinking to herself'''* Hope you've bathed well enough, you filthy scank.

Then she nods to Tara.

Tara: *'''over walkie-talkie'''* ''We are go for plan.''

Tara went to the back and Sue looked at her suspiciously and without anyone noticing, she followed her. But as Tara was getting close to the door, Sue tripped over. She found a spot to hide just before Tara spotted her. As soon as the coast was clear, Sue followed her again.

Sean: Look. If it makes you feel better, you want me to check in?

Carrie: Mm hmm.

Sean: Alright.

So Sean dialed Rays number and called him.

Raymond: Yo.

Sean: Hey, bro. Sorry to bug you, but Carrie was getting a little nervous. Have you heard anything?

Raymond: Not a damn word. But uh...earlier before you left, I heard Kaitlyn talking to someone with a deep voice.

Sean: How deep?

Raymond: Like almost deep as Darth Vader's. I'll keep y'all posted.

Raymond hangs up.

Sean: Really... *'''Looks at Kaitlyn suspiciously'''*

But that's when Carrie noticed something.

Carrie: Hey, where'd Sue go?

Sue creeped on the side of the wall outside, and watched from the corner as she saw Tara communicating with the mysterious Unknown figure.

Sue: Who the...

Then Unknown pulled out a walkie-talkie of its own and spoke into it.

Unknown: *'''KAITLYN, GO FOR IT.'''*

So on its command, Kaityln puts her walkie- talkie down somewhere and, almost immediately, starts hitting on Scott.

Scott: Um...ok...what are you-

Kaitlyn: Shhhh...*'''puts her finger on his mouth'''* No time for talk. You wanna do me a favor?

Scott: Oh sure. Anything.

Kaitlyn: Good. Cause you'll get a BIG treat if you do.

Scott: Really? I'm interested.

Kaitlyn: Good. Just follow me and I'll show you...*'''blows kiss'''*

Scott was a bit skeptical, but his temptations got the better of him. He followed her out to the front only to get hacked up and killed by the Unknown when he turned around with Tara watching alongside it. Then Tara took tubes and transferred his blood just like the others.

Back inside, Julie had invited Sean to the stage and offered Carrie to sing with him. He held out his hand, but Carrie was hesitant.

Carrie: What...I don't know...I...

Sean: Hey. I told you I would save you again if I had to. Do you trust me?

Carrie smiled and took his hand as they went on stage. Tara came back in with a cooler container, but everyone was highly doubtful there was soda in it as she smirked at Carrie and nodded at Kaitlyn. She passed it to Kaityln when no one was looking and slowly snuck backstage.

Julie: Ladies and gentleman, Sean Ford and Carrie White.

And that's when the music starts.

Sean: ?'''I indeed, I indeed can see. I indeed, I indeed can see. But the question is can you see me? But the question is can you see me? Everything will alright. Everything will be okay...'''?

Carrie: ?'''Just gotta hold on tightly, just gotta stay with the group...'''?

While Sean and Carrie were continuing to sing, Ray gets jolted awake from a conversation over the walkie-talkie.

Tara: ''Ok. We got everything. Scott was kind enough to HAND me some blood.''

Raymond: *'''Whispers'''* Scott?

Kaitlyn: ''Good work. I'll contact our friend and let 'em know we're ready. Alex, have the camera in position. Ian, make sure you upload it when it's done. And Thomas...just do what you have to do. I want to show this to the world so no one will ever love Carrie White again.''

Raymond: Oh hell no...they wouldn't! Would they? *'''sighs'''* Not again with this!

He tried to call Sean, but he couldn't get through to him, for Sean was still singing on stage with Carrie.

Raymond: Oh my-Damn it!

Ray rushed to his car and immediately drove to the karaoke place, but outside the party, Sue moved from the corner of the wall and looked around for more evidence 'till she tripped over...Scott's body. As she got up, she saw it and freaked out.

Sue: what the... No...not again...

Sue put two and two together and realized, "Oh s***. It's happening all over again." She ran to the front door, prepared to go inside to warn Carrie, but the doors were locked from the inside.

Sue: Come on! *'''banging on the door'''* Sh**! Open up!

When Carrie and Sean finished, they were greeted with a thunderous applause.

Alex: Video feed ready...

Ian: Got the USB up...

Thomas: Stage is set...

Tara: Laptop's up and running...

Kaitlyn: And soon enough...she will receive her "crown".

Then Ray arrives just in time before it all spoils over.

Raymond: Sue!

Sue: Ray, the door's locked.

Raymond: Well, then try the back. Hurry up!

They rushed to the back as Kaitlyn takes bags of blood in the container, puts them in some empty paint can as Sean and Carrie hugged and kiss. The crowd applauds louder as Kaitlyn preps herself above the stage and DUMPS all the blood on her. Sean flinched when Ray and Sue came in too late and stood in shock as Carrie stood there in disbelief. It was Deja Vu all over again. The wonderful night came to a screeching halt, and the memories came rushing back as familiar and permanent as the blood was stained to her soul.

Carrie: *'''breathing heavily'''*

Kaitlyn and everyone else laughed. Ignoring how much blood was on his outfit, Sean grew angry, jumped off stage, grabbed Kaitlyn by the neck and strained her down to the wall.

Sean: WHAT THE HELL?!

Kaitlyn: Serves ya right.

She spits in his face, low-blows him and runs off.

Carrie stumbled off stage and tried walking off in shame, but Thomas slammed the door in her face and it knocked her out.

Thomas: Paybacks a b**ch, ain't it?

As the laughter gets louder from all corners of the place, Sue and Raymond spotted Alex with the camera.

Raymond: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Give me that!

Alex: Too little, too late!

Raymond: Let go!

Alex: YOU let go!

As they continued to struggle over it, Tara came up from behind, low-blowed Raymond and took the camera.

Tara: An eye for an eye, Ray. Ian, upload it. Now.

Sue: Can't upload with out this!

Tara: My laptop!

Sue: Give me that camera or I'll break it! Either way, you WON'T do this to Carrie again!

Carrie was shaky when she finally woke up. The laughs, the blood, all of it was Deja vu all over again.

Carrie (thinking to herself): '''No...not again...NEVER AGAIN...'''

Before she even had the chance to calm down, her eyes open and they turn completely black (Phoenix Jean Grey style black) as if a demon had just possessed and devoured her innocent soul just like the Hulk with Bruce Banner. The room began to shake, causing the camera to drop out of Alex's hand and break when it hit the floor.

Alex: Oh sh**!

Tara: Nice going, genius!

Raymond: What the hell's going on?! Why is this whole place shaking?!

Sean: Ray...*'''points in Carrie's direction'''*...THAT'S why.

Raymond: Doesn't make any SENSE!

Sue: Look, long story short... Carrie has...

Ian: GET DOWN!

Carrie's power unleashed as her scream pushed everyone back and cut out the lights for a short period of time. And then when it came back on, she disappeared.

Sue:...telekinesis. O.K?! I said it!

Thomas: Thanks for the newsflash, Captain Obvious...how else did she-Holy-

Carrie then reappeared back on the stage, as she unleashed ANOTHER shockwave.

Tara: It's coming back!

Alex: Incoming!

Sue pulled Ray's head down as Sean tried to get to Carrie through the hysterical crowd and flying objects. Carrie made the stereos and T.V sets fly through the crowd, in the seats and she made the glasses at the bar explode.

Sean: CARRIE!

She didn't hear them since the screams engulfed the room and the killer was still watching through the window when Ray saw him.

Raymond: Sue, look! The window!

But the killer already left before she could see him.

Sue: What?! This our way out or something?!

Raymond: No. I saw something! I swear!

Ian saw the window and immediately made a run for it.

Ian: Peace, y'all! I'll see you on the other si-Hey! Let go off me!

Carrie had already got a hold on Ian.

Carrie: '''Strike. One.'''

She trapped Ian near the window with his head sticking out of it and dropped the frame on him, dismembering him.

Tara: IAN!

Thomas: That son of a...Where's the artillery?

Raymond: Sean! Why didn't you tell me about this, huh?!

Sean: Ray, you may not have noticed but hell has boiled over here!

He see's flying glass coming behind Ray, so he grabbed him and pulled him down.

Thomas searched around until he found a gun and started shooting. But Carrie saw 'em coming and shattered the bullets and the gun.

Carrie then launched a pool stick which impales Thomas into the flat screen.

Sue: CARRIE!

She turned around and grew furious again. Believing that Sue was part of this incident, given their past history, she pushed her back with her powers and knocked her out.

Raymond: Sue!

Then out of nowhere, Julie opened one of the doors and led everyone to get out.

Raymond: Sue, I got you. Come on!

Soon enough, Julie got a bunch of people out including Tara and Alex, for some reason. But not before Carrie spotted her and Sean.

Julie: Carrie, sweetie? Please calm down...

Sean: I-I'm sorry this happened to you. But, let me help.

Carrie didn't even think about it.

Carrie: '''Strike. Two.'''

She grabbed Julie with her powers and started choking her with the microphone cord. She then snapped her neck and threw her against the electrical equipment which started a blaze of fire.

Soon enough, Carrie and Sean just stared at each other.

Sean: Why?

Carrie: '''Maybe I should ask that. Momma was right. She told me that people like you were the scum of the earth and that you would never accept me. So...WHY did I trust you?!'''

Sean: Your mom's dead, Carrie. That's what she wanted you to think all your life. Just don't let her win. Don't let Kaitlyn or those sons of b**ches win.

Carrie: '''You brought me here! You lured me to this stage just so you can let your REAL girlfriend do this to me!'''

Sean: No...Carrie, I had nothing to do with this! Please let me help! I love you!

Carrie: '''You love me?! NO ONE LOVES ME!'''

Carrie pushed him back with force...

But not before John Hargensen got up behind Carrie and tried to attack her. She saw him coming and immediately threw him into another T.V. He was dead on impact.

She burst open the front doors and walked out. Sean slowly got up in considerable pain.

Sean: No...it wasn't supposed to be like this...

Sean eventually stumbled out just in time before the club burned down. But then he ran into Anisha.

Anisha: Sean! What the hell happened here?

Sean: I can't talk right now. Gotta go!

Anisha: Tell me first! It's the least you can do.

Sean took a deep breath and whispered the secret into her ears. She backed up in amazement.

Sean: I'll tell you more on it later.

He then ran to his car as Anisha continued to look at the burning wreakage of the CityWalks Shining Star.

Sean knew this wouldn't end soon, so he got in his car and drove back to his house hoping she would be there. That's when he saw a picture of him and Carrie hugging, and having a good time.

He teared up a little bit, but he did a favor and called Ray.

Sean: Ray! Where the f**k are you?

Raymond: I was about to ask you the same question! Why the hell didn't you tell me your girl had superpowers?!

Sean: Ray, I told you this is not a good time for heated conversations! I have to find Carrie!

Raymond: Not a good time?! You out of all people would keep me in the dark from secrets like this! I'm your brother, man and we're supposed to be truthful to one another!

Sean: I'm well aware of that, but we'll talk about it later, AFTER I find her! Now is definitely the worst time to discuss this. Just find Sue and get your ass back home. Carrie's out there alone. So is Kaitlyn and that psycho killer. She's probably terrified...I ain't leaving her like this...

Raymond: Sean?! Sean, don't you dare hang up!

He did and looked at the picture again.

Raymond: Damn it!

He eventually walked in the house and slammed the door behind him, but it was still unlocked.

Raymond: *'''talking to himself*''' why wouldn't he tell me? I could understand, you know. He knows that I'm good at keeping secrets. But now he wants to keep this behind my back? That just doesn't slide with me! I could understand!

The minute he said that though, he felt himself lifted up in the air and tossed around 'till he felt nauseous.

He started choking as he saw Carrie emerge from the dark corner of the wall, with the blood still all over her. She still has him in her grasp.

Carrie: '''No. You wouldn't understand.''' '''Nobody does.'''

Raymond: *'''Chokes*''' What are you...Let...LET ME GO!

Carrie: '''Oh no no no...You're not going anywhere...at least, not alive...'''

Sean: Carrie!

(She looked over with black eyes)

Sean: Please...we're not your enemy.

She dropped Raymond and quickly turned towards Sean.

Carrie: '''I won't trust anyone ever again...Not even YOU.'''

Sean: But, Carrie, I didn't see Kaitlyn coming. I didn't see ANY of this coming!

Carrie: '''STOP LYING TO ME! Going to that club was YOUR idea! You said you'd save me! And now look what you've done...'''

Sean: Don't you get it...this isn't what you are. I'm not gonna let you go down that road again.

Carrie: '''Well, you're too late to stop me now...'''

Sean: It's never too la-

Carrie: '''SHUT UP!'''

And then she grabbed him and started choking him in the air.

Raymond: Let go of my brother!

Then Carrie grabbed him again.

Carrie: '''Should've thought twice before you picked a dance with the devil...'''

Raymond: No...'''*chokes*'''

Sue: CARRIE!

She looks over and Sue points a gun at her.

Sue: Carrie...I don't want to shoot you, so don't make me. Please put them down and let us help you.

Carrie: '''You've really done it now. Satisfied with yourself, Sue?! You broke me down in the past and now you've done it again! I was right from the beginning. I should've never forgiven you...'''

Sue: Carrie, I had nothing to do with this. We only want to help you. We did our best. Please, just don't make me shoot!

Carrie: '''Gonna take a shot? Shoot me, then. I bet I can catch that bullet before it gets half an inch to me.'''

Sean: Carrie...*'''chokes'''*

Carrie: '''Shut up! I never should've trusted you or anyone! You all made me believe that I had a place where I finally belonged after everything I went through...but not even THAT wasn't enough. I didn't want to be afraid anymore. You all put this crown on my head like I was a goddess and then you brought me down again! Well this time, no more! Taking pity on you has proven to be my biggest mistake, Sue. Just like taking pity on these worms will prove to be YOUR undoing.'''

Sue: This has NOTHING to do with them!

Carrie: '''It has EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THEM'''!

Sue: PUT THEM DOWN!

Carrie just looked at both Sean and Raymond barely gasping for air and looked back at Sue with a smirk.

Carrie:'''...As you wish...'''

Carrie let Sean and Raymond go, but then used her powers to throw them into Sue.

As they tried and back away from Carrie, the killer appears out of the blue, stabs Sean in the back and disappears. It made everyone gasp...even Carrie.

It snapped her out of her revenge-stricken craze.

Carrie: S-S-Sean? *'''rushes over to him'''* W-wha-what've I done? No...no...Don't leave me, please...*'''cries*'''...I didn't mean any of it...I'm so sorry...

Raymond: *'''grunts and raises his voice*''' YOU SHOULD BE! I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF!

Carrie: *'''turns toward him*''' SHUT UP!

Ray backs up almost immediately while Sue spots another masked figure and starts popping at 'em.

Sue: Stay here, ok. I'll be right back.

And then Sue follows the masked figure only to be surrounded by two more and they take her back inside.

The first two unmasked to be Tara and Alex.

Sue: *'''gasps'''*

Raymond: Sue, how you- Tara? Alex? What are you doing?!

Alex: Doin' this world a favor.

Tara: What should've been done a long time ago.

All three of them looked at Carrie in tears over Sean's body.

Killer: (Deep voice) '''You cry for him. Thought you said you'd never trust anyone again.'''

Alex: Yeah, you did say that.

Tara: So why do you care?

Carrie: ENOUGH!

She pushed Alex and Tara forcefully with her powers and they were sent flying out the windows. And then Carrie turned to the killer.

Carrie: Who...are...you?

Killer: (Deep voice) '''You mean...you really don't know?'''

The killer pulled off it's mask and everyone was shocked beyond belief.

Carrie: YOU?!

Kaitlyn: You're goddamn right, it's me. And I am beyond disgusted that you were the one Sean chose over me. I just couldn't deal with-

Sue, continued to fire her gun, desperately trying to avenge the death of her mother. Eventually, she shot Kaityln and she fell.

Raymond: WHOA! WATCH IT!

Carrie: *'''still with tears in her eyes*''' What are you doing?!

Sue: What are you talking about?! She killed my mother!

Kaitlyn got up completely unscathed. Apparently, she was wearing bulletproof armor.

Kaitlyn: Me? Well yeah, that's true...but not by me. It was my partner in crime who planned this whole thing...even that second blood bath we gave you.

Carrie: Why you...

Sue: Partner...? Who?

Kaitlyn: Wouldn't it be more fun if you didn't know? Well, that's too bad cause you're gonna think you've seen another mere image of your reflection when it's really just the end of YOUR road.

Sue: Who the f**k is it?!

Then Sue got knocked down from behind with a pipe by the Unknown. Carrie saw it while holding the knocked out Sean as the Unknown pulled off the hood, hat, mouth mask and glasses. It made Carrie gasp in DEEP shock and Ray frowned in confusion. He didn't know who it was, but Kaitlyn smirked for the Unknown was part of this scheme too.

Chris (Portia Doubleday): I'm baaaaaacccccck.

Carrie: YOU?!

Raymond: Who the hell are you?

Chris looked at him and pointed the pipe in his direction, causing him to back off. She then turned her attention back to Carrie.

Chris: Awwwww...what's the matter? Shocked? Surprised? Loss for words? I expected more from a gutless b**ch like you. I'm hurt. I thought for quick second, that you missed me.

Carrie: Chris Hargensen? But that's not possible...I saw you die...

Chris: Oh...don't you mean you killed me? Well...in a way, you kinda did. But, you did more than that. You destroyed EVERYTHING I had in my life! Now, I know you're probably asking "How did I survive?" Well; luckily for me, you're a suck shot cause when you dropped that power support on Billy's car, it didn't even hit the f**king thing. Luckily, that gaping hole in the windowsill was for me to break free by the time brave firemen rescued me from my demise. I barely survived, but at a terrible price. I don't remember much after that...but what I really just can't shake off me is the fact that the scars you put on my face were a permanent effect! SEE THIS?! I can never go partying, get a tan or show my face to anywhere now and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

Carrie: My fault?! What about all the things you put me through? Every since six grade, you never left well enough alone. You and your friends threw tampons at me when I had my first period. My mom never told me about it and YOU KNEW THAT! You posted a video of it and YOU ALL LAUGHED!

Chris: Because you deserved all that!

Carrie's eyes turned black again and Ray backed away.

Carrie: You son of a... *'''grabs Chris with her powers*'''

Chris: *'''chokes and laughs'''* So...unfair...

Carrie: Same with you... What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?! What could I have possibly done to deserve such aggression?

Then she lets her go.

Chris: Well...to answer your questions, you kept telling stories about God in class every day and it's so f**king annoying! You got me in detention for crimes I didn't commit. You kicked me out of the prom! You destroyed my college admissions! You killed all my friends and my boyfriend! But on top of all that, I hate you just because of the fact that you think you deserve to be standing in the same criteria as ME! The world deserves better then freaks like you. You are God's greatest mistake. I wish you had never been born!

Carrie grabbed her again and tried to choked her.

Chris: '''*choking*''' You really don't...play fair...why don't you...give up all that...hocas pocas and...fight me like a real woman...as if you were one...

Carrie frowned and dropped her.

Carrie: Ms. Desjardin...Did you...did you kill her?

Chris knew what she was talking about, so she uncharacteristically tossed out a bunch of photos that she took of Desjardins corpse...each one more disturbing then the last.

Carrie couldn't bear to look at them anymore.

Carrie: Strike. Three...YOU'RE DEAD!

So she charged at Chris and slammed her through the back door of the house.

Raymond: Sean! Come on, wake up!

Sean: Wha...Carrie...where's Carrie?

Raymond: Man, forget her. We got to get you to a doctor.

Sean: No...I'm not leaving without her.

Raymond: Sean, she's f**king insane! You saw how she was at the club!

Sean: You think she still would've done it if Kaitlyn hadn't dumped that blood on her?!

Raymond: Ahh...yeah. And I'm still pissed that you kept this a secret from me, but it doesn't matter now! We need to get you to a hospital.

Sean: I said I'm NOT leaving without her!

Raymond: Sean...if you REALLY think I'm gonna let you get yourself massacred over a girl who nearly did the both of us in, you have lost your damn mind. Neither one of us truly know this girl. And besides, do you still think she'll accept your proposal and have your children in the future?! She said it herself! She doesn't love you! The bastard WANTED to kill you!

And for that, Sean PUNCHED Raymond in the nose like he did Ian and Ray fell with a nose bleed.

Sean: Understand this: We've both had our differences, our disputes, our rivalries...You get the point and so do I. Magic exists, demons and goblins and ghosts. They exist too. AND NONE OF IT MAKES ANY SENSE! But we're not supposed to question that. You need to understand that I did this for you cause you're not ready to understand or accept this stuff...When you find someone you care about, you have to be willing to do anything and EVERYTHING for them. Cause people like her only come once in a lifetime. I'm not ready to give that up...I'm going after her. You stay here...

Ray just sat there not knowing what to say.

Then Sean got Sue up.

Sean: You ok?

Sue: How would you feel if you were hit in the head by a sharp metal pipe?

Sean: Ok ok ok. I get it. We need to find Carrie.

Unfortunately, Kaitlyn was blocking the way out.

Kaitlyn: Turn your ass around now...

Sue: Or what? Hmm?

And then Sue struck Kaitlyn twice and knocked her out. She then pulled her into the nearest closet and shut the door.

Sue: That was for Mom.

She then followed Sean in search of Carrie.

It then cuts to Carrie fighting Chris in the backyard of Sean's house.

Chris: "The sins of the parent are born upon the child." Makes me wanna burst my f-king head open. *'''knees her*''' I'll make sure you pay for this!

Carrie: *'''chuckles uncharacteristically*''' I...wouldn't count on that...*'''uppercuts her''' *

And then Carrie threw her towards the fence which made Chris drop the pipe she used to knock out Sue.

But Chris grabbed it again and tried to strike her with it, but Carrie grabbed it with her powers

Carrie: You think I'm a cheat? No powers means no weapons either.

She grew angry and grabbed Carrie as they rolled around wrestling each other.

That's when Sean and Sue went to the back and saw the fight.

Sue: No way...Chris?

Sean: Who's Chris?

Sue: Long story short: she's that son of a b**ch who dropped that blood on Carrie twice and almost ruined her life.

Sean: Why that little...

Sue: No...not yet. Let her take care of this. It's what she wanted anyways.

Sean: What...but...

Sue: Sean, this is something she must do by herself.

He looked at the fight helplessly as they continued wrestling. Chris tried to choke her, but Carrie gouged her eye real tight. Chris screamed in pain as she fell off her.

Chris: Damn you!

She kicked Carrie down and Sean couldn't stand see the one he loves suffer anymore. He charged at Chris, but she looked over and moved away tripping him and he fell next to Carrie.

Then Chris and Sue made eye contact.

Chris: *'''holding her eye*''' Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.

Sue: What the hell is this about, Chris? You're supposed to be dead.

Chris: Well, you were supposed to back me up. I told you before, we could've had them by the balls.

Sue: But you did more then that. You ripped them clean off! And for what? To humiliate this poor soul?! Admit it, it was wrong!

Chris: Wrong?! How can you show this abomination such kindness and love? She doesn't deserve any of that! Not even a boyfriend!

Sue: You are sick, Chris. You're sick, spoiled and so COLD HEARTED! All because you despise a lonely girl who's done absolutely NOTHING to you! Well, I'm not gonna let you do it anymore!

Chris: Sue...after everything we been through together, you betray me for that pig?!

Sue: STOP CALLING HER THAT! You're the pig!

(Chris gasped and backed up)

Chris: Sue...how can you do this to me?

Sue: Because our friendship ended a long time ago. As a matter of fact, it NEVER SHOULD'VE HAPPENED! You have been nothing but a selfish b**ch torturing and blaming this girl for all your mistakes and wrongdoings. Detention, getting kicked out of the prom, our friends being killed, Billy's death. NONE OF THAT WAS CARRIE'S FAULT! It...was...yours.

Chris looked down, apparently looking sorry.

Sue: You're sorry? Well you should be, asshole.

Chris then looked up, punched Sue in the face and then held her in a chokehold while holding her at gun-point.

Chris: How dare you betray me, you disgraceful piece of sh-t! You should've know better then that. No matter...I think I might enjoy killing you as much as killing her.

Sue: *'''choking'''*

Then Carrie and Sean woke up.

Carrie: Sean?

Sean: Hey...

Carrie: I'm so sorry...

Sean: Hey...*'''touches her face*''' it's alright.

Carrie: *'''sighs'''* I'll be back, ok?

Chris: *'''to Sue'''* I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to. Now either help me or get out my way!

Carrie: Chris! It's me you want, remember?

Chris: True...but this...This is only the second act. I'll get to the finale soon enough after I put the screws to little Sue here. Besides, I told her once already...everyone knows that she doesn't give a s**t about you.

Sue: Well, how well did that work out?

Chris: SHUT UP!

Carrie: *'''breathing heavily*'''

Chris: This is what happens when you drag your "friends" into this little game of ours. And now...you'll get to witness the source of your greatest weakness.

That's when Tara came out of nowhere and placed another gun to the back of Carrie's head.

Tara: That magic trick of yours ain't gonna do s**t anymore.

But then suddenly... Raymond came out and distracted Tara, which also prompted Chris to shoot at him.

Raymond: Carrie! Do your thing!

Tara tried to shoot Carrie, but luckily her aim was bad and she hit Chris by accident which caused her to let go of Sue.

Carrie then used her powers to make both guns explode.

Tara was killed instantly, but Chris just got blinded and fell to the ground.

Chris: AAAAAH! Son of a-

Then Carrie ended up on top of her and was about to punch her lights out.

Chris: This is...what you want...then do it!

Carrie was tempted to do it, but...she let her go

Chris: What?

Carrie: Surprised? Don't be. You're not worth it.

Sean: Carrie...

Raymond: I don't believe it...

Carrie: Maybe I should've done it after all you did to me. After what you did to Ms. Desjardin and anyone else who's fallen victim to you. But that won't make me any better than what you've been. I'll stay true to the Lord and pray that he'll have mercy upon you. *'''gets up'''* Give up your evil ways, Chris. And for your sake...I hope we never meet again.

And then she stared at Raymond. And he stared back.

Carrie: If you're gonna insult me, just do it.

Sean: *'''Stands by Carrie'''* But do it to me too. *'''holds her hand'''*

Raymond: I...I'm sorry...to both of you. I guess I got carried away and didn't bother thinking twice. It's just been a rough night.

Sean: Yeah, well...join the club.

They went to see if Sue was ok, but then Chris grabbed the pipe again and threw it at Carrie, but she saw it coming.

Carrie: You never learn, do you?

Then she threw it back at Chris, which knocked her out and with Sue's permission, she called the police.

Police come and arrest Chris and Kaitlyn.

Chris: Get your hands off me! You can't keep me locked up forever! I will exact my vengeance upon you sons of b**ches! You hear me?! THIS ISN'T OVER BY-

The door slams shut on her.

Sue: Uh...what was that, Chris? *'''chuckles'''*

Raymond: Oh wait. Sean, look at this.

Kaitlyn: Sean! Don't you dare do this me! I'm nothing without you! You don't want that tramp! She's just a-

Door slams shut on her.

Sean: Sorry, Kait. I didn't quite get that.

'''*all chuckle*'''

Carrie then turned to Sean while the cars drive off.

Carrie: Sean...listen. I...

Sean: *'''touches her face'''* Relax. Like I said earlier, It's all right.

Carrie: No...It's not. You did everything you could to help and all I did was push you away. It's my fault, alright? I'm not worthy.

Sean: Not worthy? That was never even you. You just lost control because of them. That's all.

Carrie: But... I was so rotten to you. I accused you of all my pain and I almost lost you because of it.

Sean: Nobody's perfect. Everybody has their ups and downs. It's just the way life is.

Carrie: How can you forgive me after everything I did to you?

Sean: This is how.

Sean placed his finger on her mouth, ignoring all the blood over her and kissed her passionately. Then she smiled. Ray couldn't help but smirk as Sue leaned on him.

Screen fades to black and then then...

~Two and a half weeks later~

''Earlier this week, the court had reached two guilty verdicts on Christine Hargensen and Kaityln Lawrence, the main perpetrators behind the brutal murders of Aimee Summers, Eleanor Snell, Scott Herolds and Rita Desjardin. The latter of whom was Hargensen's former teacher and a good friend of one of Hargensen's victims, Carrie White. Carrie testified against Hargensen, confirming that the suspect has had a history of violent and rather disgusting behavior. She, however, was not the only person who testified against her as there was evidence to prove of Hargensen's involvement in another incident years ago involving Carrie. Her friend, Susan (Sue) D. Snell led investigators to multiple pieces of evidence tying her to both events as well as a testament of her own.''

''Kaitlyn Lawrence was able to cut a deal with the D.A. She too, was allowed to testify against Hargensen in exchange for a lesser sentence of just 6 years in the Reception and Medical Center Prison system.''

''As for Hargensen, she did not get off easily. Due to overwhelming evidence and witness testimony, she was found guilty on all four counts of capital murder as well as conspiracy to commit the same and was sentenced to life in prison. However, a bit of sympathy was shown by the judge as she was granted the possibility of parole at the age of 46.''

Meanwhile at the prison system, Chris was pacing around in her cell a week into her sentence 'till a guard knocked on her cell.

Prison Guard: Hargensen. You got a visitor.

Chris: From who?

Prison Guard: A friend of yours.

Chris thought it might've been Kaitlyn or even Sue, but she was dead wrong.

The minute she realized it was Carrie, her face almost exploded with anger.

Chris: And here I thought you said you hoped to never see me again. You can be really predictable, sometimes. You have some f**king nerve showing your face here.

Carrie: Oh, really? I was gonna tell you the same thing. But...Chris, I came here to tell you that it's not too late for you. Your hatred for me has only brought you nothing but envy and your own self-destruction. You're not in control around here. No one is. That's Gods right and no one gets to play God. If you really thought you were gonna keep me locked up in my own prison of doubt and guilt, then you desperately need a reality check. That's why people have stopped giving you what you want. They have their own lives to deal with. And whether or not I have a boyfriend or friends or anybody who's...sane enough to stand up for me, the fact is your nose needs to stay out of my business and everybody else's. The rest of the world has moved on, Chris. It's about time you did the same.

Chris: '''*chuckles*''' If you think that little speech of yours is gonna change anything between us, you're sadly mistaken. When I get out of here, I'm gonna be planning more dates for us together so we can have lots more fun. Can't wait to see the look on that face when you realize you were always two steps behind me...just when you thought you were one step ahead. I will leave you in Hell where you belong once I take away your precious Sean, just like I took that b**ch Desjardin and...

Carrie grabbed Chris's neck with her powers (like Darth Vader's force choke) as Chris gagged in pain and fell on her knees.

Carrie: Never short on confidence. I like that.

Chris: F**k you!

Carrie: I'm giving you a choice, Chris. When you ever get out of here...and I know you will, you can give up your evil ways and I will welcome you in open friendship. OR you just leave town and never come back cause if you ever try to hurt Sean or anyone else I love, I'll make sure it won't just be your face that gets an extreme makeover. I pray that God shows mercy upon you cause He knows and I know that you could NEVER beat me.

She lets her go and Carrie walked away. Chris fell on the floor coughing and breathing heavily for air.

Two days later, Carrie bent down on her knees and laid a rose by her mothers grave.

Carrie: Momma, It's me. I...haven't heard your voice in days...depending if that was you, of course. Momma, if you were here I know you wouldn't agree to this but...I've finally found love in my life. Sean is so amazing and I have such good friends. I know it's not what you wanted from me, but I have to move on. Cause even though we had our differences, you're still my mother and I still love you.

And then Carrie hears a familiar voice...

Voice: Sinlessly, she said. We used to live in what they called paradise. Love had consumed and taken over us. There was nothing like it...Until that night, that one night...I broke that threshold...And I lost her...His workmanship...reasoning for survival...and worst of all...I lost you too...

Carrie looks over and gasps

Ralph (Nick Nolte): If God had taken both of you, I'd be a man with nothing to lose. If only I could tell Margaret how sorry I am...I guess I waited too long and life is...just too short. And I'd hate wasting it by staying in solitude and not being with you.

Carrie: D-dad?

Ralph: Hello...my little Carrieta.

Carrie rose up in tears and rushed to her father and grabbed him in a tight hug. But then she pushed him away.

Carrie: *'''tears in her eyes'''* I thought you were dead! Why did you go?!

Ralph: it's a long story, sweetheart. *'''looks at her'''* After my thoughtless event with your mother, I couldn't bare to look at myself in the mirror anymore. I'd feared it would ruin your life too. So I went to seek redemption. It took me years to feel forgiven; but when I came home one night, it was gone. Along with you and your mother. I thought my family was lost forever. Until I heard you were in Florida looking for me. I wanted to come to you; but...I was afraid you'd hate me for not being there when you needed me. During the times when you were growing up I even heard what those nasty children had done to you and I wasn't there to protect you. As much as I wanted to. But...I swear for as long as I live, I will never fail you again. Will you ever forgive me?

Carrie:...Yes...yes...

She hugged him again while ghost Margaret was watching.

She didn't interrupt or say anything. She stood there and finally smiled.

Margaret: Ralph...

Ralph was able to hear that.

Ralph: Maggie...

Carrie: Wait. You can see her?

Ralph nodded yes.

Margaret: You...you returned.

Ralph: With probable cause. I wouldn't let anyone harm my daughter. Not even you.

Margaret: Poor poor man, she was lost.

That's when Carrie realized she had something.

Carrie: Oh...Dad...I almost forgot.

She pulled out his ring and Margaret gasped.

Carrie: I believe this...is yours...

Both: Child...where did you find this?

Carrie: I found it at Sean's school. I assumed you were there and when I couldn't find you, people tried to take it from me

Ralph: Oh my...did they hurt you?

Carrie: No...but ever since I found this, I thought you might want to have it back.

Ralph: Humanitarians snatched this from me years ago. Never thought I'd see it again. I remember when we carved these words together. We felt blessed back then, yet she had a hard time showing it but...you were the one thing that made us feel whole once more. I truly am blessed...

Carrie smiled and Margaret, for the first time in a long time made a tear of joy and smiled at her family. She reached out her hand to both of them, and they could feel her touch.

Margaret: I love you both...

And then she vanished...for she had finally found peace.

All (Sue, Sean & Raymond): Carrie!

She looked over her shoulder to see them heading for her.

Ralph: Who are these humanitarians heading for you, my child?

Carrie: Oh...these are my friends. Guys, this is my father. Daddy, this is Sue Snell. She used to torture me, but she changed.

Ralph: Oh?

Sue: I am terribly sorry for all that.

Carrie: And this is Raymond Ford.

Raymond: Good to meet you.

Carrie: And this is my boyfriend Sean, Ray's brother.

Sean: Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir.

Ralph: Boyfriend...Well, are you guys...?

Sue: Yes, Mr. White. We are aware of Carries powers.

Raymond: Not a pleasant experience when you piss her off, let me tell you that...

Ralph: Oh god...*'''sighs'''*

He then took a serious look at Sean.

Ralph: My boy...understand that I am a man of my word and that me and my daughter are yet to be cleansed of the sins of our past. You must promise me something...and swear that you must never break it.

Sean: Sure. Anything, sir.

Ralph: Carrie is my life and all I have left. Swear to me that you will give Carrie everything she deserves: a life with no cruelty. Never let those brats do these stunts again and never cause them yourself. Mean every word you say to her and never cast her aside for selfish ambitions.

Sean: I assure you sir. I am a man of my word myself.

Ralph: Good. Now go. Make her proud, boy.

Carrie smiled, kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged Sean. They later went back to Sue's place and she brought down little Carrie.

Little Carrie: Hello...

Carrie: Oh my go...Is this?

Sue: Yeah. My daughter. Three years old and she already knows how to walk. Time flies by fast.

Carrie: I knew I felt a heartbeat when I saw her. *'''looks at her'''* She has Tommy's eyes.

Sue: Yes. And I named her after her godmother.

Carrie: Her godmother? Who?

Sue: I'm talking to her now.

Carrie: *'''Gasps softly'''* Me? But, I...

Sue: I didn't know how to make up for what I did. Well, what Chris and I did...

Raymond: So that was your only way you could think of doing so.

Sue: Pretty much.

Carrie: *'''sighs'''* Baby...

Sean: Yes?

Carrie: I need to talk to you alone.

Sean: O-okay.

Sue: Whoa...Carrie, was it something I said?

Carrie: No. I'm very flattered about her name and that you made me a godmother. this is just a private manor.

Carrie grabbed Sean's hand and pulled him upstairs

Raymond: Boy, I think he just might get lucky here.

Sue: Is that all you think about?

Raymond: No...I...it's just a guess.

Sue: Well, it still doesn't concern us. So let's wait outside.

Sean: so what's up?

Carrie then put his arms around him.

Carrie: Sean, I don't know how to say it, but I've never been so happy before in my life. From the moment I let you into my heart, I was just flattered that...

Sean:...that someone else was able to treat you in a way that made you feel like a princess.

Carrie: *'''smiles'''* Yes. But, at the same time, I'm aware that I'm unlikely to have another chance at something like this, so...I know what I have to do.

Sean: What exactly is that?

Carrie: Before I get to that, be honest with me. Do you...really love me?

Sean: Yeah. More than anything.

Carrie: And do you see me in your future?

Sean: Of course I do. That's all I see when think of the future. But where you going with this?

Carrie then smiled.

Carrie: Well, In that case...

She went through her phone, and put "All Over Again" (Big Time Rush) on there. She then placed it down and then...got down on one knee.

Sean: *'''gasps'''*

That's when Sue and Ray came up to see what was taking so long.

Raymond: Sean, what's hol-Oh my...

Sue: *'''tears of joy while holding her mouth'''*

Carrie: Sean Ford, will you...

Sean: Carrie White...I would ask you the same thing...and I will!

Carrie got up, squealed with joy and jumped into Sean's arms again for she knew she had found her only one.

And Raymond shed a tear.

Carrie: Saw that, tiger

Raymond: No...nope. No, you didn't see...

Sue and Sean: Ray...

Raymond: Ok ok...maybe I did. Sometimes I can hold it in, sometimes I can't. What's the big deal?

Sean: There's no shame in it.

Sean wrapped his arm around Ray's head and nudged him

Raymond: Hey, cut it out! Come on! Not cool!

Carrie and Sue giggled.

Sue: Alright. '''*chuckles* '''I'll take you somewhere to cool off, ok? I'm sure they need some alone time.

Before Sue and Ray left, she turned around and winked at Carrie. Then she closed the door.

Carrie: So, Sean...my guardian angel...may we finish this dance?

Sean: '''*smiles*''' My telekinetic princess...you read my mind.

And so, they danced the night away.

That's when Ralph walked upstairs and saw them. He stood there and smiled.

Then we get an outro...

Carrie: A wise man once said that the weakest people (mentally) are usually the strongest. At first, I didn't know what to make of it. But now, I agree with that statement. Cause God has forgiven me...He forgives all...And now, I can be free...

~cuts to credits~


End file.
